Curiousity Didn't Quite Kill The Cat
by lyssaloulou
Summary: What happens when curiousity gets the best of you? Well, let's just say, it doesn't quite kill you anymore. SLASH! Reviews welcome! Enjoy! By the way, I likely will continue. Unfortunately, my brain is dead. Please forgive it.


"Haiii, baby." Thrax cooed, snaking his arm around Ozzy, the sharp and infectious tip of his claw resting lightly on Osmosis's cheek. He froze, having seen first hand just what that…thing could do.

"Jonesy, you don't have to be scared of me." Thrax replied, leaning in closer to his newest toy's face. Trapped, Ozzy could do nothing but endure Thrax's torture. He moved to face Jones, moving his claw to a lower, very important place.

Thrax cupped Ozzy's chin and said, "I prefer that pretty little face of yours close, baby."

They were close. Close enough to…"Kiss." Ozzy whispered under his breath.

"All you had to do was ask." Thrax smiled. His lips closed down gently over top of Ozzy's. He twisted his head, trying to escape the touch, failing when the virus's head wound to find his mouth again.

As Thrax pulled away, Osmosis felt a shiver run through his body. This feeling was unexplained…and he liked it. Defiant, yet turned on as hell, Ozzy pushed Thrax up against the brick wall behind them, crushing their lips together. Taken aback as he deepened the kiss, Thrax felt himself succumbing to Jones's ungentle nature.

"Ozzy? Osmosis!!" Drix's voice came from the street, travelling down the misty alleyway to where Osmosis and Thrax stood, entangled in each other.

Ozzy hesitated at the voice, pulling slightly away from Thrax. His lips red and blistered from the violent kiss, the color emanated out to a deep orange and finally a pulsing pink. Taking a shallow breath in, Ozzy's face twisted with anger and confusion. He stepped away from Thrax before turning to run.

"You know where to find me, Jones!" Thrax smirked, watching Osmosis's figure disappear into the fog.

**********

"Ozzy—Whoa! What happened to you?! You look like the sunsets couples watch at See World." Drix exclaimed as Ozzy came out of the alley.

Ozzy looked at himself again, his blue not back yet, "Uh, I...don't…know."

"You're not going free radical on me are you?" Drix asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Course not. Come on, let's get the hell out of here. I got a date with Leah tonight." Jones lied, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked towards his ride.

"Oooh! A date, huh? Details, Ozzy!" Drix shrilled like a school girl.

Shaking his head, Osmosis only replied, "We might go see a dream, or something. I haven't decided yet."

"Well, you know what _always_ happens in those dream theaters. You two be careful now."

"Whatever, man."

Not wanting anybody to see his not-yet-faded new color, Ozzy drove with the tinted windows up, and the music down. Drix eyed him suspiciously. This was so un-Osmosis Jones.

"Drips, you cool to stay at my place alone tonight?" Ozzy asked, keeping his eyes on the traffic in front of him.

"You're not coming back? My, my, you two are more serious than I thought." Drix raised his eyebrows.

"Just drop it already, would you?"

"Fine, fine."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, sans the quiet beat of "Man In The Mirror". Ozzy stopped in front of his dingy little apartment, not far from where he grew up. Never bothering to even lock his place, he simply walked inside, throwing his jacket over the couch, along with his gun holster.

"I'm going to take a shower, see if this shit washes off." Ozzy spoke, mostly to himself, as Drix bubbled on in.

"Okay. I'll just pour myself a glass of Frank-Cola and see what's on T.V." Drix replied, heading for the kitchen.

Not really listening, Ozzy already started peeling off his clothes, throwing them to the ground in the bathroom. He spun the faucet until cold water started spraying out of the showerhead. Steam rose around him as he stepped in.

"What the—"

The water felt hot against his skin. Not an uncomfortable hot, but a soothing hot. He sighed, hoping to Frank this would go away. That he could be a normal cell again and just forget this ever happened. Except it did happen, and he wasn't going to forget it. The feeling of Thrax's lips on his, the burning passion searing through him…he wanted more.

"_You know where to find me, Jones!"_

What was he supposed to do? Just show up and say, "Hey, remember when you cornered and kissed me earlier today? Well, I liked that. Let's do it some more."

Ozzy leaned against the wall, the water pouring down on him, still steaming. However, blue had replaced the pink at his outer edges.

"Finally."

He shut the water off, wrapping a towel around his lower body. Taking his brush, he ran it through the little fluffs at the top of his head, finishing it off with a shake . He walked out of the bathroom, turning the corner into his bedroom. Donning a white t-shirt and gray slacks, he felt at least a little ready for what he was about to do.

"Yo, Drix, I'm leaving." Ozzy called into the kitchen, grabbing his jacket and leaving his gun behind.

"Have fun…but not too much!" Drix called back, most likely in his white and pink frilly apron, making a complete mess of the kitchen, as usual.

Ozzy stopped, half-way out the door. He was about to go against everything the Force had ever taught him…and if anybody found out, well, it'd be worse than Shane's science fair. He pulled the door shut behind him, ready to risk his badge, his reputation, his life all for the sake of his own curiosity.

**********


End file.
